From Stories, to Love, to Love-Stories
by Unipotato
Summary: What was life like for Castle and Beckett before they met? What were their coping mechanisms? Maybe Castle should have tried a brunette.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hey, so this is my first post here on ff. Favorites, Follows, and Reviews are well appreciated. Sorry it's so short, hope you enjoy!**

TBC- Time before Castle

27 year old Kate Beckett didn't, couldn't, believe in stories. She would _not_ allow that to happen, everything was one or the other, fact or opinion. Opinions were usually turned into bets, while facts made their way to the murder board. Love was also a big no-no in her lonely, little world. After her mother's death, no one was allowed behind her walls, everyone except her lifeline, Richard Castle- well, his words to be exact. Sometimes she would stand in line at book stores for hours, just to see his deep blue eyes crinkle as not only his mouth but the corners of those eyes turned up into a smile. But the thing was, his smiles were real, not the fake for-publicity smiles that celebrities put on for fans, they were genuine, beautiful. She loved the honest comments he gave after you displayed your name for his ears only, loved how his fingers slightly brushed yours as he presented you with your book. She also loved the way the comments made you feel completely and utterly giddy inside.

Anyway, out of all those things, she would have to say the thing she loved most about him and his books was his simple being, without even saying a whole sentence to him. The only thing she didn't know was that two years later her world would be turned upside down. And after only saying, "Kate" for years, she would learn to find a new normal of saying, "Shut up, Castle" or, "Castle, you're staring, it's _creepy_." Being sure to add an extra _pop_ to the,"p".

TBB- Time before Beckett

Richard Castle was a well-known play-boy, and he knew it. One-night-stands were a regular thing for him, and slinking home early in the morning to do the walk of shame was also normal. His daughter, well he hadn't a clue how she ended up the way she did, truthfully, he only understood her read hair.

His kind of woman was big-breasted and blonde. Sometimes red hair would be added in there, but one of the only brunettes he knew was Paula, and he didn't even sleep with her.

Sometimes he would wonder what life would be like without all of the fame and fortune. So he gave up his beloved Derrick Storm, but a bad case of writers block made it highly difficult to come up with a new character, let alone a new story. Little did he know that two years later his world, too, would be turned upside down.

* * *

TOC- Time of Castle/Caskett

Just how the story goes, two years later, he came into her life like a raging storm, a nine year old on a sugar rush with undying energy and enthusiasm. Too much enthusiasm for her in that moment. She always thought that if she got to do more than say one word to him whilst a table separated them, it would be easier. But, boy had she been wrong. He just didn't leave her alone, trying to use his charm on her to peel at the very skin of the "Beckett Onion". When they first met, and he started shadowing her, she was surprised to learn that he didn't just live off of page six with his usual, always different, blonde arm candy. He had a very successful teenage daughter, a sweet, outraged mother; he had everything she didn't have. He was surprised when he pulled the skin of the vegetable that makes people cry, her onion of feelings and secrets, and found out that she lost her mother to murder, and almost her father to alcohol poisoning; she had everything he didn't have. Their lives and stories fit together perfectly, almost like they completed one another, with only a few pieces left out.

As many times as she tried to push him away, he just kept coming back like a boomerang. When asked why he never left, even though he had enough information on her to write thousands of books, he said that he loved her. For a while she denied it, saying that she didn't notice any tension, but when she finally gave into her feelings, it was the best thing she had ever done in her life.

When Castle came along, he made Beckett believe in both stories and love, though he gave her a love story. One that would last forever, one that filled every aspect of her life that was taken away with her mom.


	2. How Far They've Come

**A/N: Okay, so the people who wrote reviews said that they would like more chapters, but not to ruin the story as it was a one-shot. I have changed that and am pleased to announce, this will be a multi-chapter fic. I'm not sure how it all fits together, but what I do know is that the first chapter is the prologue, basically describing how they got to this moment in their lives, despite the troubles they faced. Then from the second chapter on, it is AU and full Caskett fluffiness.**

**It will take place starting with the end of their wedding, assuming that the crash never happened, and everything went smoothly. I'm not sure how long it will be, but I'm thinking of updating it one to three times a week, maybe more. Also, the chapters will be a bit short because I have yet to learn the art of, "A Long Chapter without Repetition and Ramblings".**

**Yes, yes, it's a lot, but I'm sure any readers that are completely committed to my story will be happy.**

**Thanks**

**-Sarah 3 **

* * *

The happy chatter of their guests filled the room, glasses clinking, laughs erupting, and the DJ playing a soft tune. "Does the DJ make you happy?" Castle asked his bride.

"Hmm," she hummed slowly swaying her head and shoulders to the beat, "This is amazing."

"Yes, well I never doubted the DJ for a second." He snickered.

"Keep telling yourself that, Castle. Anyway, you do know that if you keep telling lies like that, you will have to make it up to me." She replied, winking.

"Ooohh, now that is just… mean. Can't I just jump your right here, right now?"

"Castle…" She grumbled.

"Sorry, anyway I thought you hated it when I talked in the third person. How come you get to?"

"What are you even talking about?" She questioned mockingly.

"Well now that your name is officially Katherine Houghton Beckett-Castle, and that I am allowed to call you Mrs. Castle anytime I want," he whispered seductively, inching closer and nibbling on her ear, "I think it's safe to say that you should start calling me Rick, unless you want me to veto your veto of me talking in the third person."

"Does it have to be 'Rick' though?" she asked.

"What do you have in mind?" he said slowly, tipping her chin to make her eyes meet his.

Placing a chaste kiss on his lips she replied, "Let's see," she brought her hand up in between them and with each option, she lifted one finger, "There's _Kitten, Ricky, Lover, Hun, Honey, Baby, Sexy, Sugar Lips-"_

"Whoa, whoa, hold it right there," he too brought his hand up in between them copying her earlier movements, "One, I thought you hated pet names, and two, most of those are very feminine."

With raised eyebrows she continued, "_Huggle Bunny, I Just Got Laid McGee. _I could go on, and on but I won't. So the answers to your questions are I hate it when you give _me _pet names, and you are the most feminine man that I have ever met."

"Ok, well beside the fact that you just called me feminine, I'm touched that you finally think of me as a man." He smiled.

"Yeah? Good, 'cause I've thought of you as a man ever since the smaller kitten here," she said tapping his inner thigh, "Made his big debut." The wicked glint in her eye was driving him _crazy. _ She laid her hand down where she had been tapping seconds earlier, and slowly stroked the plastic zipper of his dress pants. "And it looks like he's doing it again" She said as she felt him slowly harden under her palm.

"Okay," he said moving her hand off of his leg, "I can't handle this anymore… Early honeymoon!" He took her hand in his own and dragged her up from where she was sitting. "MR. AND MRS. CASTLE HAVE LEFT THE BUILDING" he yelped as he was pulled away from the reception tent, by his loving fianc-, wife. Once they were far away from the tent, and huddled together along the shore, she pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss.

"Look how far we've come." He mumbles against her lips.

"Yeah." He felt as a smile graced her lips, still against his.

"I loved you before we met." She said accompanied by a giggle.

"What? Yet you hated me when we met, how does that work?" He attempted one of her signature glares, which only sent her into fits of laughter. That kind of laugh that made her sound free, and happy, the kind that melted his insides.

"Never mind that," she said, "Look at us now, not what happened before _us_, not that dull time before, but now, the present. And if it wasn't for that time before of us growing with each other, we wouldn't be here, we would have failed at every relationship attempt." He nodded against the top of her head.

"I couldn't agree more." He responded before they fell into a comfortable silence.

"C'mon," she said patting his shoulder, "Let's just get onto an earlier flight to the Maldives."

"You. Are. Brilliant." He punctuated every word with a kiss on her temple. He then pulled away from her and held out his hand, she silently obliged and followed him to their waiting limo or their 'Getaway Car' as he called it.


	3. The Incident

Upon entering the car, Beckett and Castle slid into the middle, and wrapped the other in their arms. Castle's larger frame completely enveloped Beckett's smaller one, and it made both of them feel safe, and, for once in their life, neither of them were going insane about the large PDA that had taken place just ours ago. For the first ten minutes of the ride, they sat in a comfortable silence, occasionally sharing loving glances. One of those times, Kate hadn't just moved her eyes across Castle's, she sat there staring at him with a longing look on her face.

"Kate?" Rick cautiously asked.

"I, I uhm... I really want," she had been thinking about it all night, from the time when she read her vows and mentioned them growing old together, it had been on her mind.

_"Rick, I don't know where I would be without you. I know your ego doesn't need any more feeding, but I want you to take this confession as love, and not power." she took a deep breath. "You waltzed into my life, without a care in the world. You were a womanizer at heart, and you had been trying to get in my pants for years. Though I will say, that I fell for you first... when I was nineteen, just after my mom died," she glanced at the empty seat next to her father, "She left In Hail of Bullets for me, and it was one of the only things I had left of her. It was written in, most of the pages were dog-eared, and it had been signed... twice."_

_The small crowd erupted in quiet harmonies of laughter. "Back then, I was just another fan-girl. One who fantasized about you, dreamed about you, and fell in love with you. Of course, now my love is even stronger, because I still am one of those fan girls, but, I ah have the real you. The one that no one else can have, from this day forward, because this," she gestured between them, "is an unconditional love, I'm your 'third time's a charm', and you are my one and done. The one who i will grow old with, the one I will be with. Always."_

She was snapped out of her world when she felt the light shake of her shoulder. "Kate?" the was concern interlaced with his soothing voice. "What do you really want?"

"A family." she mumbled.

_A family?_ he thought. Had he heard her right? His lips turned upward into a smile. "A family?" he repeated his thought. She nodded shyly, and he swept her into his lap and started making out with her, like a love-sick teenager. "You're ready?" she nodded again. "I love you so much, so very, very much!"

"I love you too." she snuggled into his side, and they sat, once again silence taking over.

Not minutes later, they were vigorously jolted, accompanied by a loud screeching sound, and then a giant crash.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, the next one will make up for this ones lack of words.**

**Sarah**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys... Okay, I'm going to make the first chapter an independent fic because I love it so much. I'm going to stop doing this one because I am totally uninspired, I don't really have a strong story in the first place. I should have left it with the first chapter like I originally intended to. I am so sorry if this is a disappointment to everyone who has been following.

Secondly, thank you so much for the sweet reviews and loyal following, and again I am truly sorry for this. I will be starting a new fic that is completely AU, and I am going to update my other story, im-Prompt-tu, within the next couple days, sorry for being inactive.

If you would like to have some closure over this story and the nerve tingling cliffhanger that I left you with, I will write a short(ish) epilogue to this so you have an end result, if you want. All I need you to do is tell me if you want one in the reviews, and I will be happy to fill your literary needs.

I am going to mark this complete, so if you see that don't think that I won't be doing the epilogue (DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT!)

Thanks!  
Sarah


End file.
